


Zealous or Jealous?

by TheRedWheelbarrow (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Possesive Tyrell, Semi-Public Sex, Tyrell is jealous, Tyrell is whipped for elliot, because social anxiety, but Elliot is thankful for that, but thats already canon, for a moment - Freeform, lowkey jealous Elliot, thats basically the plot, until its not fake anymore if yk what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/TheRedWheelbarrow
Summary: In order to take Whiterose down, Elliot and Tyrell have to go to a Nightclub to get their hands on a USB Drive from a certain E Corp employee. Things do not go as expected.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	Zealous or Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic after a Tyrelliot dream I had in which there was a zombie apocalypse and they had to go to a stripper club in order to find a certain person (idfk why) but Tyrell spent the entire time jealous of the people flirting with Elliot and it was very cute because he has a pouty face when angry (even in the show) that I only noticed after this dream. Anyway, this ain't a zombie apocalypse or a stripper club plot but I hope you enjoy it~
> 
> Tyrell's clothing idea comes from this photo: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1a/b2/04/1ab20400310b5335d112a948c690c43b.jpg (Ao3 isn't letting me embedd the link here for some reason)  
> And Elliot's is basically what he used to wear at E-corp's parties. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and helps me keep going <3

The mission was simple. They simply had to go inside the nightclub, find a certain E Corp employee and get their hands on a USB Drive. Or so it was supposed to be. They hadn’t exactly planned  _ how  _ they would do it. They didn’t have much time as their schedule to take down  Whiterose didn’t allow  _ time _ . 

The Nightclub was pretty popular and alternative, allowing all kinds of people inside with different reasons to be. Although most of them were there to get lucky, some were Nightclub associates and used to spend time on a more ‘civilized’ room, where it was intended not necessarily for people who wanted some action but the ones who wanted to chill. And that’s where their target would be according to Elliot’s research.

Tyrell was dressed with a thick-striped blue t-shirt, stylish dark brown scarf around his neck and an unnecessarily expensive watch on his left wrist, completing the look with a pair of blue jeans; a very mesmerizing view considering the man was always with his goddamn suit, regardless the need for discretion or not. Elliot was not much different from surprising, as he was not wearing anything black. He had to wear a light blue shirt with dark jeans, making him look less dead on the inside. Both of them completely out of their comfort-zone clothing style, in the name of not trying to get too much attention. A man with a suit and another in all black looking like a criminal would definitely draw too much unwanted attention, regardless if the place would be crowded or not. 

As they arrived the place, Tyrell was focused on their mission, not caring about anything else that would be in their way. On the other hand, Elliot was extremely nervous. There’re simply too many fucking people inside that Nightclub. Even from outside he could tell how crowded it was going to be inside. There’s simply no way he could go in and not freak out. Although Elliot had quitted drugs a long time ago, in times like these is when he wished he could use something again to lift the tension and make him high enough not to care about anything or anyone else. The hacker knew he had no choice but to follow the mission with Tyrell, nevertheless it didn’t make it any easier. Elliot tried his best not to show his anxiety and panic forming in the pit of his stomach to Tyrell, who looked indifferent as ever. How can Tyrell be so social and used to crowded places like this? Elliot would never understand. It was a small comfort knowing that he wasn’t exactly alone going in the place, at least. Even though it was Tyrell, someone he wasn’t sure what he could describe their relationship as, it was better than to go all by himself. 

With a brief exchange of looks between Tyrell and Elliot, they decided to go inside and start their mission. The place was  _ huge _ . Both of them were somewhat surprised at how expansive and expensive the inside of it was. There was a sort of entrance hall before you could get to the main dance floor, and it was a pay-to-go-in type of club. And Elliot was right. There were a lot of people inside. It was becoming more difficult by the second to breathe and not to tip off Tyrell of his mental state at the moment. Elliot was actually afraid that Tyrell would think he was a liability and leave him behind because of that. Therefore, the more he could pretend everything was alright, the better. 

As they waited in the small queue to get access to the dance floor, Elliot could feel his hands shaking and even Tyrell seemed somewhat bothered as they read the sign hung on the wall next to the entrance of the dance floor. It was the type of club where the lights will go out from time to time for 10 seconds, and all’s fair during that short period of time. 

Even Tyrell never had to go to one of this type of club before. Needless to say, Elliot wanted to die at the moment. There was simply no absolutely fucking way he could go through this. As they approached the dance floor area, Elliot could hear his heartbeat ringing in his drums.

“Stay close to me.” Tyrell stated in a serious tone. 

It somehow quieted Elliot’s nerves a bit. He wasn’t alone and in worst-case scenario; Tyrell would help, right? 

The hacker was growing more uncomfortable as the music became louder every step they took, meaning they were getting closer to the mess they’d have to walk through to get to the other side. It looked even bigger than Elliot imagined. There were people of all types everywhere and there was hardly any space for them to walk through. They’d definitely need to make their way pushing people out of the way and bumping into others by accident in the process. That was not his biggest worry though, but the lights out part was. They’d have not only do all that shoving but also manage to survive staying still when the lights were out. Hopefully no one would try to bother them, however Elliot was sure someone would try something at some point. 

They had only walked a few steps when there were already people hitting on Tyrell. Both girls and boys seemed to be very attracted to that man (For obvious reasons) and were bold, plus drunk, enough to try to flirt with him. Luckily, Tyrell was good at rejecting people and tried to be quick about it. Nevertheless, there were some insistent people who couldn’t take ‘no’ as an answer and were clearly getting on both of their nerves since they were not there for that at all. This was going to take longer than expected if it kept on like that. Tyrell couldn’t simply say ‘I’m not interested’ as an answer because no one accepted that. Elliot wasn’t sure if they thought he was trying to play hard to get, but for each person Tyrell had to make a series of excuse to manage to get them off his feet. That alone was taking plenty of time. Nonetheless, they tried their best to keep moving as quickly as possible, for Tyrell to be left alone and for Elliot to be away from this horrible crowd. 

That’s when by some miracle, someone came to try their luck with Elliot. 

_ Oh no. _

Elliot was definitely not good at rejection or had social skills at all to be able to get someone off his feet. Look at Tyrell for an example. 

Tyrell must have noticed Elliot’s discomfort, because the shorter man didn’t even need to defend himself or try to make up an excuse to reject that woman. The Swede himself gave her a terrible  _ threatening  _ look and said something about how much they were in a hurry to do something important and that she was only getting in their way. His voice was completely stern and rigid, sending shivers down Elliot’s spine. Imagine what it did to that poor girl then. The woman hurriedly stammered to apologise as she got away from them as quickly as possible. 

What did just happen?

Tyrell was probably getting annoyed by the interventions and didn’t want to waste any more time. Or so that’s what Elliot told himself the reason was for his odd behaviour. It was when another person, an older man this time, came to flirt with Elliot that he started to understand things even less. If Elliot thought Tyrell was rude and scary to that woman earlier, it was nothing compared to how he acted towards this man. Elliot didn’t even have the chance to open his mouth to try to come up with any excuse, Tyrell was already aggressively shooing the man away. 

Okay, maybe Tyrell did lose his patience with all the stalling and interventions.

However, afterwards Tyrell was still being looked over and flirted with; yet he acted as serious and politely as before. 

_ Am I his problem?  _

Elliot couldn’t help but wonder. Before the confused man could think any longer about the situation, the lights went suddenly out. And everything was pitch black.

_ Fuck. I had forgotten about that. _

Everyone seemed to stop, although the music kept going on. Elliot could hear and even feel some people around him grabbing and making out with each other. He wanted to leave this place so badly. Luckily, no one dared to do anything to Elliot. He could only hope it was the same thing for Tyrell. When the lights went on again, Elliot noticed how he was shielded by the bar counter on his back and Tyrell was in front of him, unbelievably close to him. Although Elliot was pretty much used by now at how the tall Swede liked to invade his personal space, this looked somehow different. It was almost as if Tyrell actually tried to shield him on purpose to some extent. 

No, it must be his imagination.

They kept on going before the lights-out could bother them again or anyone else for that matter. Elliot dared glance at Tyrell, who was walking almost shoulder to shoulder with him, and pondered on what he was seeing. Tyrell’s face wasn’t serious but frustrated or even annoyed. You could even say he was  _ pouting _ , his face a bit flushed and brows furrowed. Elliot was a bit glad that the Tyrell dilemma was keeping his mind busy, therefore making their way to the middle part of the dance floor has been faster than their entrance that seemed to last forever. 

However, it wasn’t all that good when the lights went out again. Because back then they were closer to the edge of the room, so there was a bar shielding Elliot from one side. Here in the middle, he was completely vulnerable and practically asking for it. The short hacker was certain someone was trying to go for Tyrell who was pressed to his side, because he felt the shuffling movements. That struck a nerve on Elliot and he wasn’t sure why. He also noticed that Tyrell was trying to ignore that person, solely focused on something (or someone) else. 

That’s when Elliot felt it. A hand on his ass and the short man couldn’t help but gasp as he jumped from the touch, instinctively grabbing Tyrell’s shirt as a mean to cry for help (Since he seemed to be helping Elliot so far). Maybe that wasn’t such a good idea, because Elliot heard and felt a bit of the violent push that Tyrell directed towards whoever was trying to grope the former. Regardless if it was a woman or a man, Tyrell couldn’t care less and put too much strength into it. They could hear the person stumbling backwards and collapsing with some people behind them. 

When the lights came back, a look was splayed on Tyrell’s face that said nothing more than ‘serves them right’. Elliot looked behind to see who the person was, but before he had the time Tyrell was pulling him forward to continue. Otherwise, they would never make it to the other side. 

Elliot could almost see the smoke coming out of Tyrell’s head.

Yet more and more people tried to score with both of them, and that was getting more tiring than scarier for Elliot at this point. It seemed they were the only people ‘alone’ and walking around, which gave off as a ‘I’m looking for someone to hook up with’ sign. Needless to say, Tyrell was beyond angry. The taller man has always been terrible at controlling his emotions. Especially anger and love. 

Tyrell was trying to walk faster each time, and Elliot could barely keep up with his pace. He wanted to be out of here as much as Tyrell, but he simply did not have those long legs or ability to shove past people with physical contact easily like that. When the lights went out again, Elliot had no idea where Tyrell had gone to. 

_ Fuck. _

Elliot could hear his heartbeat stronger and faster this time, overpowering the terrible loud music that threatened to explode his eardrums.

_ Don’t panic. _

_ Where is Tyrell? _

A question Elliot found himself asking more than he wanted to in his life. The fear of being all alone and abandoned in the middle of this crowd was enough to cause Elliot to almost start to hyperventilate and have a panic attack right there and then. There is no way he could reach the other side alone or go back alone for that matter. He was basically in the middle of the dance floor, where the distance to both were basically the same, therefore equally as terrifying. For a moment, Elliot hoped he would faint so he could go through this unconsciously and wake up in a hospital or anywhere else but here. 

Elliot flinched at any contact he would receive, even if it was an accidental bump caused by some couples and such. When the lights came back on, he was momentarily relieved that he survived through the blackout, but soon got jumped as he felt someone with his hands on his shoulder. Elliot flinched away and turned around as quickly as he could. But it was only Tyrell.

“God, Elliot! Where the hell did you disappear to?” Tyrell’s voice was angry but holding a hint of something Elliot couldn’t quite tell.

_ Was it worry?  _

Before he could linger on that, Tyrell noticed Elliot’s lack of response as an answer and decided to keep going, this time walking much slower. It was better to lose a bit of time by their snail pace than getting lost from one another again. 

Elliot would not risk missing Tyrell again for this crowd. He grabbed onto Tyrell’s shirt and did not dare to let go as they walked through the frenetic dancing crowd. Elliot preferred to look stupid for Tyrell rather than being alone again in this place. However, Tyrell didn’t seem bothered by it. In fact, Elliot could swear he seemed less angry/worried by that action. 

“You know, it would be easier if we just say we’re together.” Tyrell stated to Elliot as he slowed down to talk. 

Elliot blinked. He hadn’t really thought of that. Wait, does that even make sense? 

“I-I’m just saying. It saves a lot of time.” Tyrell cut off Elliot’s thoughts, as if he could hear what Elliot was thinking. 

“Okay.” Elliot managed to say, his voice unsure and breaking. 

Instead of making up a bunch of excuses to convince someone that they’re not looking for anyone, they could just say they’re a couple. Maybe that was a smart move. Honestly, Elliot had no idea by now. He didn’t quite understand how this type of people worked.

When another woman came to try dragging Tyrell to dance with her, it was finally easier and quicker to get rid of her.

“I’m sorry, I’m with him.” Tyrell had answered, a polite smile on his face as he gestured to Elliot, who was still holding on to his t-shirt. 

Elliot wasn’t sure why that fake statement had sent butterflies all over his stomach, his heart skipping a beat. The woman quickly apologised before disappearing into the crowd again.

Apparently, it  _ does  _ make things easier. 

They could already see the door to the room they were trying to reach, relief spreading across both of their minds as they’d finally have a break from all these people. Not so fast, though. Because another man had stopped the two of them, right before reaching the door.

“Hey, cutie. Are you looking for something fun?” 

They could clearly notice how drunk the person was by the dragged-out voice. Then again, most people who came to talk to them were at least slightly inebriated. For some reason, that made Elliot even more uncomfortable with the situation. Luckily, Tyrell came to the rescue right after.

“He already found it.” His voice was cold and stern, his gaze intense. 

Elliot slightly flushed at the implication. Even if it was all made up, it still did things to him he couldn’t quite describe.

However, the drunk man seemed only slightly bothered by Tyrell’s disguised threatened look. 

“Excuse me, I’m talking to  _ him _ .” 

_ Fuck. I really don’t know what to do or say to him.  _

Elliot was  definitely not good with confrontations. 

“And I’m telling  _ you _ , that  _ he  _ is not interested.” Tyrell stood his ground, moving slightly closer to the other man. “Now move along.”

You could see the man gulp a bit at that. Tyrell’s aura was an imminent threat and both of them could tell. Yet, Elliot was glad for that. The less he had to take actions on this type of matter, the better. 

But that asshole just couldn’t give up.

“And  _ I’m  _ telling  _ you  _ that I want to hear it from  _ him _ .” 

Elliot wanted to just run away. There’s no way that this guy was going away if only Tyrell stood up for him. He would have to stand up for himself. But he didn’t know  _ how _ . 

It was when Tyrell bit back his tongue to avoid escalating things that ended up pressuring Elliot even further by accident. He really had to say something. If Elliot was high or drunk it would be easier, but he was completely sober and his social anxiety was already fucking him up enough by being in this place. For a moment he wished that Tyrell would punch that guy for him. 

“I-I’m sorry. I’m with him.” Elliot finally managed to say, mimicking Tyrell’s words from earlier, but his voice was barely apologetic.

The man eyed him with an indifferent expression.

“Are you sure you don’t want something better?” 

Tyrell clenched his fists at that, but remained silent. He also knew it was better for Elliot to say something than him since that guy was too drunk to realise the  danger he was putting himself into. 

“Not really.” 

Elliot managed to blurt out without thinking, a bit thankful for that. Tyrell was visibly tensing less by those two simple yet honest words. 

The man simply nodded, eyed Tyrell with a ‘fuck you’ expression and then went away. Finally. Elliot could feel some of the tension leaving his body. 

Right before the lights could go out again, they managed to reach to the other room. It was a brighter room compared to the dance floor, making everything much easier to see and had significantly less people as well. There were a few couches, a bar and even a couple of desks. It was truly a room designed to chill in contrast to the hell they’ve been through. Some people were on the phone, others making out on some of the couches and others messing with something in their laptops by the desks. That’s when they spotted their target, in one of the desks, their desired USB Drive connected to his laptop. This was going to be tricky, since they had to copy its contents to their own Drive.

Tyrell casually leaned onto the dark purple wall, trying to fit in and not look like they were plotting something wrong. Elliot followed right after, not bothering to lean against the wall, just seeming like he was having a casual chat with the other man. 

“How are we going to do this?” Elliot asked almost whispering, eyes fixated on the not-so-pouty-anymore Tyrell. 

He seemed thoughtful, coming up with thousands of plans but trying to figure which one was the best. After all, Tyrell was an expert when it came to getting what he wants from people. That’s how he gotten so high up on Evil Corp that fast to begin with. 

That’s when an opportunity presented itself. The man had just gotten up and walked over the bar, ordering a drink. This was going to be easier than Tyrell had thought.

“I’ll go distract him and you get to his laptop.” Tyrell stated, watching the man.

“No.” 

Elliot once again blurted out, a bit nervously this time. Tyrell turned his head to him, a questioning expression on his face.

What did Tyrell mean by  _ distracting  _ the guy? Was he going to talk to him, flirt--something more? Elliot was tired of people flirting with Tyrell in front of him and he didn’t even bother to know why was that. Regardless their target’s sexuality, Elliot was aware that Tyrell had both the looks and charisma to entice even a straight man. And he didn’t want to think about that happening in front of him.

“I’ll go distract him.” Elliot shakily said. It was a pretty stupid idea.

“Out of the question.” Tyrell’s pouty face was back.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the two of them.

“I mean... No offense Elliot, but I have better social skills than you.”

He was right. That’s why it was a pretty stupid idea to begin with. However, Elliot didn’t want to cease.

“I don’t necessarily need to  _ talk  _ to him.” 

That was an even more stupid idea. Elliot didn’t have the courage to talk to strange people, let alone go there and randomly start kissing or whatever else. 

Elliot gulped as he saw Tyrell’s deadly gaze towards his stupid idea.

“No! That’s... too dangerous.”

“Same for you.” 

They kept on bickering for a while to decide who was going to distract that man, and before they could manage to agree on something, the man was already back to his laptop. 

_ Great job, team. _

Tyrell sighed. They had to come up with something  _ now _ . They’ve already wasted too much time. 

“Elliot, I need you to trust me on  this.” Tyrell’s voice sounded less rigid now, as if pleading for  Elliot’s trust. 

And he did. Elliot nodded slightly, a bit perplexed and scared of what was Tyrell’s idea. Before Elliot could ask what was the grand plan, he felt a hand on his hip and another one on his cheek. For a moment he thought he was going to have a heart attack, but at the next moment Tyrell’s lips were on his. 

Elliot immediately tensed up, but Tyrell’s mouth was insistent and the hand on his cheek started to caress it with his thumb. 

_ What the hell is going on? Why is Tyrell kissing me? _

The shorter man didn’t understand what was going on but he said he’d trust Tyrell. Besides, it’s not like he wasn’t enjoying this. It didn’t take too long for Elliot to relax into the kiss, opening his mouth so Tyrell could have a better access. Tyrell pressed closer to his body and Elliot couldn’t help but let some noises at the back of his throat escape him as their tongues started to dance together in his mouth. Tyrell’s hands started to roam over his body and it was suddenly too hot. Elliot wasn’t as responsive as himself would like to, because it was still confusing and they were in public. Not like anyone cared, this entire Nightclub seemed to be for people to do this type of activity. Elliot felt himself being pushed by Tyrell, walking backwards until his back reached a surface. The hacker was so lost in the kiss that he barely noticed that he was basically sitting on a desk, Tyrell’s insistent lips on his mouth, cheek, jaw and even ear. He could hear Tyrell panting against his ear and it was driving Elliot insane as their kiss seemed to become more heated. 

That’s when he heard someone beside them loudly curse. They broke the kiss and Elliot opened his eyes to process what was going on. Tyrell had spilled that man’s drink on his laptop. 

“Watch it, assholes! Move it to somewhere else!” 

“Sorry, sir.” Tyrell apologised, parting from Elliot to help the man clean up the mess he had made. 

The man soon told him to fuck off and Tyrell pretended to care, moving away and dragging Elliot back to the wall they were talking to each other previously. 

_ Oh.  _

Elliot felt a bit used.

The USB Drive wasn’t on their target’s laptop anymore. It was a riskier thing to steal the Drive instead of making a copy of its contents, but it’s not like they had much of a choice. They probably should go as soon as possible without raising suspicions and before the man notices. 

It was hard for Elliot to concentrate when Tyrell’s lips still ghosted on his own. When the warmth of their pressed body was gone and he still couldn’t process what had happened. Tyrell also looked a bit differently at Elliot now, a hint of something Elliot couldn’t put his finger on. It was tender and comforting, almost as if Tyrell was affected just as much as he was. The tension was soon lifted as Elliot noticed something. 

“Shit. I think he noticed.” He managed to tell Tyrell, trying not to look at the guy who was about to get up.

It was too risky for the both of them to make a run for it in front of the man, especially because they would have to run through the crowded dance floor. The chance of them getting caught was clear if they tried that.

Tyrell didn’t even look behind him, where the man was, before resuming his kissing with Elliot. Once again, the shorter man was taken by surprise. Still he responded the best he could, slightly tugging at Tyrell’s shirt to press himself closer. 

“Front pocket or back pocket?” Tyrell whispered into Elliot’s ear and he could feel the heat rushing through his face. 

He was aware Tyrell was asking about where he should put the USB Drive. Tyrell was probably planning on giving it to Elliot and then distracting the man as the latter manages to smoothly get away, but the question still sent shivers down his spine. 

Before Elliot could answer that question, he felt Tyrell’s hand run over his thigh before moving to caress his inner thigh and then dangerously over his crotch, pressing a bit harder at the region before slipping the Drive to his frontal pocket. If Elliot hadn’t known that Tyrell had the intention to plant the USB in his pocket, he would not have noticed it. He didn’t know Tyrell was this good with his hands. 

They parted the kiss as the man appeared behind them, pulling them apart. Tyrell pretended to be confused and slightly annoyed, although the annoyed part Elliot wasn’t sure if it was fake. 

“What is it? Is it still about your laptop?” Tyrell planned on stalling, moving away from Elliot to give him enough space to be forgotten in the background by the man. 

“You know what it’s about!” The man angrily stated.

“Look, I can pay you a new one.” Tyrell said with a hint of hubris. “I can even pay you a better one, in fact.” 

Tyrell kept on bullshitting and stalling the angered man, and Elliot was aware this was his cue to leave. Still, he didn’t want to leave Tyrell and go back to the dance floor all by himself. Thus, he didn’t. 

On a panicked whim, Elliot pulled Tyrell back to him and started fiercely kissing him. That action had startled both the man and Tyrell, who was a bit tense before answering into the heated kiss. The man, baffled by their ignorance, kept on trying to get Tyrell’s attention because he wasn’t done arguing with him yet. However, Tyrell was done. He roamed his hands all over Elliot, grabbing wherever he could, sensually pressing him against the dark purple wall behind him, ignoring any protest coming from the annoying man. The man tried to get their attention by insulting them with homophobic language and Elliot could feel how Tyrell was about to part from him to punch that guy in anger. Before he could do that, Elliot made sure to tighten his grip on to Tyrell’s body and moaned into their kiss to keep him captivated. It was when the man started to get a bit embarrassed at watching the scene before him, noticing how they wouldn’t budge from each other’s grasp, that he finally let it go. They were probably two drunk idiots who had no idea what they were doing and he must have misplaced or dropped his Drive somewhere else in the eyes of their target. He finally walked away, not paying attention to those eager, needy and shameless men. 

“Finally.” Elliot stopped the kissing, very relieved that the  embarrassing situation was over.

It was Tyrell’s turn to feel used. 

“Yeah.” His voice was breathless, his face a bit red and his hair dishevelled. “Finally.”

Elliot didn’t look any less messy. They kept on staring at each other, and Elliot was certain Tyrell’s eyes kept on flickering down to his lips. He unconsciously licked them, hoping that Tyrell didn’t notice that action but there was no way he didn’t.

“We... Should probably go.” Elliot’s voice was uneasy. He didn’t want to go through the crowd again but he didn’t want to linger in this tension for any longer either. 

If they could just kiss again.

_ No. What am I thinking? That’s  _ **_ Tyrell _ ** _. I shouldn’t be wanting this. _

_ But I do. _

Tyrell nodded, finally breaking his intense gaze directed to the shorter man. It was probably going to be painful to go back all the way to the start, giving the difficulty it was to get here. As soon as they moved to the door that separated them from the dance floor, Elliot started shaking. There is no way he can do it again. No fucking way. He was going to have a heart attack for sure. If he could just faint maybe it would be easier. No, if he could just stay in this room and wait for everybody to go away--

“Don’t worry, Elliot.” Tyrell’s voice was soft, almost understanding as he cut his thoughts. “You’ve got this.” 

Elliot was apparently visibly nervous; shaking and sweating for Tyrell to notice his even more unease state than at the start. He could feel it that Elliot rather die than go through all of that again.

“I got you.” He  continued; eyes tender. “Just stay close to me, okay?”

“O-okay.” Elliot nodded, his voice cracking.

“I won’t let anything happen to you.”

At that, Elliot could feel half of his tension disappear already. It was nice not to be alone. It was nice to be with someone. It was nice to be with  _ Tyrell _ . Because he was certain, that for some reason, Tyrell cared about him. Probably more than himself. 

When they entered the dance floor again, the loud music seemed even louder than before, the crowd seemed to be increasing and Elliot for a moment felt his head spinning, his legs weak. But Tyrell was right next to him, watching carefully for any indication that he would faint. His eyes were questioning, asking if Elliot was okay enough to start walking with him. He simply gave a small nod in response to his look, taking a deep breath and trying to constantly remember that he wasn’t alone. However, the quantity of people around him seemed endless, making it harder for him to concentrate on that. Elliot was about to take a grip on Tyrell’s t-shirt again to help him remember, when Tyrell’s hand reached his own hand, holding it in a tender but firm grip. 

Tyrell wasn’t going anywhere without him.

They started walking, and the fact that they were holding hands made everything much easier. Not just for Elliot’s mental state, but nobody tried to chase after them like before either. He didn’t even pay attention to where he was going, letting Tyrell guide him and trusting that he wouldn’t do anything. All he focused on was the touch of Tyrell’s hand on his. That’s all he wanted to focus on at the moment. 

Then the lights went out. 

Elliot could feel the dizziness taking over him. Even with Tyrell’s hand on his, he felt too vulnerable in the dark. It was an awful feeling and they couldn’t keep moving because they couldn’t see anything, just like before. That’s when he felt Tyrell turn around and  _ hug  _ him. This way, Elliot was completely shielded and if anyone tried anything Tyrell would surely protect him. For the first time in this night, Elliot felt  _ safe _ . He curled into Tyrell’s hug, his hands holding the front of the taller man’s t-shirt and stopped shaking for a moment. At the moment, the world seemed to revolve around only the two of them, even the loud music seemed to fade away.

When the lights came back on, they were still hugging. They stayed like that for a little while, until the reality came crashing down on Elliot again. They still had to keep moving. At least, he knew Tyrell would protect him. 

“Come on.” 

Tyrell grabbed his hand again before leading him further away from the crowd. If they were fast enough, maybe they would manage to leave before the next blackout. However, a part of Elliot didn’t want that to happen. Maybe they could hug again, no questions asked or needed. 

Either way, they managed to reach the entrance in time with little difficulty besides the bumping into a bunch of people in the way. Relief washed over Elliot as he found himself in the entrance hall, where there weren’t much people anymore, most were either inside or outside by now. Tyrell let go of his hand and he felt a pang in his chest at the loss of contact. 

“See, you made it out alive.” Tyrell chuckled in that humourless way of his. 

He made his way to the entrance door but Tyrell soon halted his movements as he noticed that Elliot wasn’t following him.

There was no logical explanation. Honestly, there wasn’t an explanation at all. However, Elliot didn’t want to go. He hated this place with all his body and mind, but he didn’t want to leave it. It was not a forbidden attraction to the place, but for the situation. The moment they leave they would go back to normal, a million problems to solve and a constant fear that they could not get rid of. They would forget the kiss and pretend it never happened. Even though it happened for a fake reason, Elliot wanted to remember. And he wanted Tyrell to remember it too. He wanted it to mean something to both of them. He didn’t want to leave and their pretend-couple night be left alongside the countless of things they’ve been through. He wanted to stay in this pretend situation a bit longer. He wanted to spend a bit longer with Tyrell without any shit they usually have to go through together. Heck, Elliot just wanted to spend a bit longer with  _ Tyrell _ and that’s it.

“What’s wrong?” Tyrell looked confused, slowly walking back to where Elliot remained standing still.

How could he ever tell him that? 

Elliot swallowed hard, breaking eye contact to look down to his shoes. There is no way he could tell Tyrell that and they couldn’t prolong the situation either. This was hopeless. Still, the shorter man brought his hands to Tyrell’s t-shirt once more, holding the front of it with both of his hands before leaning into his body, hiding his face in the taller man’s shoulder. Elliot could feel Tyrell’s surprise because the man froze, his breathing coming to a stop for a moment and his heart starting to race. Elliot’s ear was right next to his heart, and it was so comforting to hear it beating as fast as his own. Tyrell wrapped his arms around him, their embrace tight and warm. 

“What is it that you want, Elliot?” He whispered into his ear. “I’ll give you anything you want.”

Right now, Elliot only wanted one thing.

“I... I want to kiss you.”

Tyrell’s embrace tightened even more at that statement, before letting go of Elliot. He quickly looked around and before Elliot could overthink the situation, he was being dragged to the bathroom. It was a single bathroom type of place, like the ones you find in an airplane. Luckily it was empty, and the room looked rather spacious and clean. It was probably rarely used considering there were bathrooms in the dance floor part and the chilling room, plus the people didn’t stay at the entrance hall much. 

Elliot could feel his heart racing even more the moment he was softly pressed against the wall, Tyrell already hovering over him. They were both wanting this for far,  _ far  _ too long to hold themselves back now. 

For a moment, they just kept staring deep into each other’s eyes, trying to process what was about to happen. Until it was truly happening. Tyrell lips found his once more; softly and gently, as if tasting the grounds. They had kissed earlier this night but now the two of them knew that it  _ meant  _ something for  _ both  _ of them. Elliot patiently waited, not daring to make a move before Tyrell. The taller man placed his  hands on Elliot’s cheeks as he resumed kissing him properly, open mouths dancing as their kiss began to get more heated. Elliot moaned into the kiss when he felt the other man’s tongue breaching his mouth, exploring his cavity before settling on attacking his tongue. Each time their tongues touched Elliot couldn’t stop the small whines coming from the back of his mouth, swallowed by Tyrell’s insistent one. The sounds were driving Tyrell even wilder as he started to roam his hands all over Elliot’s body, touching anywhere he could get his hands. Elliot still had no idea what to do but lean into the touch and answer the kiss with the same passion, his hands removing that useless but stylish loose scarf around Tyrell’s neck, throwing it at the counter next to the sink. Tyrell’s thigh pressed between Elliot’s legs, the pressure against his crotch driving Elliot crazy. He couldn’t help but start panting into Tyrell’s mouth.

“Elliot.” Tyrell breathed into his ear; a dangerous lust hidden in his voice that made Elliot weak. “What is it that you want?”

He shivered at the appliance of those words to their current situation. 

“Touch me.”

Tyrell wasted no time in hovering his hands over the shorter man’s shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as he kept pressing his thigh against Elliot’s erection. Elliot soon pulled over Tyrell’s t-shirt and joined it with the previously discarded scarf, relishing what he was seeing for the first time. His build was much bigger than Elliot, and his chest and abdomen were defined, results of hard work. Tyrell looked absolutely stunning. For a moment, Elliot grew self-conscious. His body wasn’t nearly as attractive. 

“What’s wrong?” Tyrell noticed the hesitancy coming from Elliot with worried eyes. 

“It’s just that...” Elliot gulped. “I mean,  look at me.” 

Tyrell was smart enough to understand what Elliot was implying. Although the Swede liked being envied or making people nervous with his powerful persona and astounding looks, he did not wish to do that to Elliot at all. 

“Elliot.” He brought his hands back up to Elliot’s face. “Du är  vacker min  kärlek .”

Elliot didn’t need to understand the words to get what Tyrell was trying to say, because his words were full of wonder and appraisal. Tyrell made sure he’d understand, kissing all over Elliot’s face, neck and chest as he removed the shirt. Elliot roamed his hand over Tyrell’s chest, before shakily kissing his neck down to the junction of his shoulder, lightly biting there. Tyrell answered by biting and sucking hard on his neck, causing Elliot to gasp. It was probably going to leave a mark there, but he didn’t mind. 

Tyrell removed his thigh from between Elliot’s legs, but soon replaced it with his hand, grabbing Elliot’s cock through his pants. Even though there were still too many clothes in the way, the friction was delicious and caused him to let out a raspy moan from the back of his throat. Tyrell unbuttoned his pants, pulling it down slightly along his underwear, freeing Elliot’s cock. Elliot wasted no time in undoing Tyrell’s pants and freeing his member as well, causing the taller man to sigh in relief at the movement. Tyrell’s lips found his own once more as he took both their cocks into his big hand, gently biting down Elliot’s lips. The friction was too good, Elliot couldn’t help but keep touching the taller man’s body all over as he started to work on their dicks. Tyrell was truly good at his hands, just as Elliot had figured; better even. Both men couldn’t stop the sounds coming from them as Tyrell’s hands started to pick up the pace, his other hand holding Elliot’s nape as they engaged in a messy and sloppy kiss, both losing the control they already didn’t have. 

The Swede started biting and sucking all over Elliot’s neck with force, where everyone would be able to see. Tyrell was basically  _ marking  _ him to show everybody who Elliot belong to. Elliot kept trying to hold back his breathy moans, reminding himself where they still where. Tyrell, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about holding back the sounds he made. He kept grunting and moaning in Elliot’s ear, sending him over the edge as his hand fastened up the pace. 

“Mine.”

That’s all it took for Elliot to reach his climax, coming hard from the word moaned in his ear, holding tightly into Tyrell’s shoulders as he came. Elliot knew he was Tyrell’s and he didn’t mind it because they both knew Tyrell was also  _ his _ . Tyrell came right after, relishing the sounds Elliot had made as he had reached his peak, making a mess of both of their stomach and chest along Elliot. 

The two of them tried to regain their breath, the reality of it all dawning on the two men, but it didn’t bother them, in fact, it made them happy. Tyrell cleaned them with the hand tissues that could be found by the sink, before helping Elliot getting dressed and dressing himself up as well. 

Elliot was at a loss of words. He wasn’t sure if he should say something or if this was really it, a one-time thing. Tyrell could notice his overthinking from far away.

“Elliot.” He cut his thoughts, causing Elliot to meet his tender gaze. “What is it that you want?”

That question again. It made Elliot’s heart flutter  every time he said it apparently. Specially knowing that Tyrell had said he’d give anything to him. 

“You.” He barely managed to say, the anxiety coming back a bit. “I want you.”

Tyrell faintly smiled. “You already have me.”

“I want us.” Elliot broke the eye contact, trying to look anywhere but at Tyrell. “I want us to become a thing.”

Tyrell’s smile washed over his face, that beautiful  _ perfect  _ smile that Elliot couldn’t get over even if he tried. A smile that spoke so many emotions at once, a smile only Elliot could see. A truly loving and passionate smile, chuckling with affection as he spoke.

“Your wish is a command, min kärlek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.
> 
> Also I wrote the first part of the fic and came up with the title while drunk after a party I was forced to go (yes I think about tyrelliot when drunk, sue me). In this party there were too many people so I kept holding onto my best friend's shirt so we didn't get lost from each other, hence the idea for that little scene asdkasdksk
> 
> I might write even more Tyrelliot hmmm


End file.
